Origens
by diogo-arkantos
Summary: Nos dias finais da Alemanha Nazi, um segredo estava ainda bem guardado, num ponto tacticamente inútil da Guerra, mas que a Alemanha teimava em manter ocupado, porquê? Quem é este Snake? Quem é esta Fox. Mas porque é que um anjo está metido nisto? Descubra


Danny perguntava a si própria como se havia metido naquela situação, órfã desde os 12 anos, quando perdera os pais em terrível acidente de carro, em 1932, foi adoptada por uma oficial do exército americano, que a treinou para a vida militar, enveredando por essa carreira. A OSS reparara nela, nas suas habilidades de infiltração e conhecimento de armamento, recrutando-a para operações especiais, esta era a sua quinta a solo, e estava a começar a tornar-se uma lenda entre os ranks da OSS, tanto que a elevaram de ranking, passando a chamarem-na de Shadow Fox, seu nome de código. Mas esta missão era mais difícil, não se deu bem ao tentar infiltrar-se em Fort Schmertzen, sendo capturada. Agora fumava na sua cela sem esperanças de conseguir sair dali. No mesmo dia, na mesma hora, num ponto em New York, duas pessoas falavam, um deles relutantemente, sentado numa cadeira, praticamente nu, fumando, num quarto escuro. "Eu já disse que não iria aceitar, coronel, já tive a minha dose." "Diogo, eu estou a pedir-te isto como uma amiga." Duas pessoas falavam, uma delas acendendo uma máquina de slides, mostrando à outra pessoa. Dan – Este é Fort Schemertzen, embora possamos simplesmente contorná-lo pelo sul, o que mais nos incomoda é que os alemães não têm usado o forte para nada, nem o abandonam, apesar de ser tacticamente inútil, e é isso que nos intriga. Há algo lá dentro e é algo que não sabemos, e se queres saber, o meu Deus diz-me que é algo mau. Passando ao que realmente interessa. Eles têm tudo muralhado, com torres de vigia em posição em todos os pontos críticos, os níveis inferiores podem chegar até 20 andares subterrâneos, pelo menos foi o que a Fox descobriu, antes de perdermos contacto com ela. Eles podem ficar dias, semanas, mesmo meses sem reabastecimentos. E o maior problema é que isto é tudo o que sabámos antes de termos perdido o contacto com a Fox.

Snake – E tu queres que arrisque a minha vida, por uma pessoa que não conheço de lado nenhum, nem nunca ouvi falar do nome Fox em toda a minha vida, num sítio onde nunca pus os pés e…

Dan - …Ela é a Danny.

A expressão de Snake ficou gélida e impávida, Danny era a sua colega de missão, antes de ele se retirar do activo, antes mesmo de receberem nomes de código, nome que Diogo apenas recebera pouco antes de se retirar, recebera-o antes de Danny, daí não reconhecer o nome Shadow Fox e sinceramente, Diogo pensava que Danny também se havia reformado.

Diogo – Como se meteu ela nisto?

Dan – Estávamos a pesquisar esta missão, a preparar uma ofensiva de investigação, e ela ofereceu-se como voluntária, por favor Diogo, vai buscá-la, ela é a única…

Diogo – …A única família que te resta, eu sei, eu compreendo-te, mais do que possas imaginar. Quando parto para a Europa? Ela descobriu algo mais? Quem opera o forte?

Disse, esboçando um sorriso, ainda sentado e apagando o cigarro no chão.

Dan – São as SS. Á frente de toda a operação estão criminosos mundiais, aos quais os alemães pagam rios de dinheiro para lutarem pelo lado deles. São eles Haruno Mito, chamado como o último dos ninjas, neste mundo penso seres o único que lhe consegue fazer frente. Vamp, tudo o que sabemos acerca dele é o seu nome. Millia Romanenko, conhecida como a Rosa Loira. E finalmente Wolf Soul, não conhecemos o seu nome, mas este alemão já nos causou demasiados problemas.

Diogo – Tudo bem, eu faço mais esta missão, mas com duas condições.

Dan – Fala.

Diogo – Primeiro, quero total liberdade de movimentos, segundo, só aceito ordens vindas de ti, e mais uma coisa, porque é que me chamaste, eu retirei-me, porque não chamaste outro agente?

Dan – Porque tu és o único que conseguirá completar esta missão, estou convicto disso. Deixa-me esclarecer-te que esta é uma missão de alto risco, não sabemos as causas e consequências. O teu avião parte ás 8:45. Tem cuidado meu amigo, ou terei de arranjar dois novos peitos para as certas futuras Medals of Honor(Medalhas de Honra). Mas desta vez tenho uma inovação para ti. Esta é Maylene Andrew. Especialista em comunicações.

A porta da sala abre-se, iluminando o grande escuro da sala, apenas iluminada pela luz do projector de slides. Da porta entrou uma mulher, ainda jovem, com o cabelo apanhado atrás por uma trança, entrou com uma mala, mala que meteu em cima da mesa do projector. Abriu a mala, de lá tirou um fone e um microfone minúsculo, assim como algo que parecia um mini-radio.

Maylene – Snake, isto é uma nova invenção, chamámos-lhe Codec, já testada, mas não em situação real de combate, é um intercomunicador, que embora seja pequeno, é muito potente, esta pequena parte encaixas na cabeça, esta que se parece com um rádio em miniatura, serve para sintonizares a frequência.

Maylene dizia isto enquanto mostrava o equipamento, o qual Diogo percebeu rapidamente como funcionava.

Dan – Vais levar mais cópias desses modelos, pelo menos três, uma para a Danny, e outras para reserva. Levarás isto, para além do equipamento habitual, Primeiros socorros, rações militares, binóculos e pistola silenciada, com dois clips de reserva. Vai ser bom voltar-te a chamar Marked Snake.

Tudo correu normal até chegarem perto de Fort Schmertzen, onde o largaram por pára-quedas. A primeira coisa que Snake fez ao chegar ao chão foi esconder-se, e ligar o codec para 140.85, a frequência de Dan.

Snake – Aqui é Snake, estou de frente para uma das torres de vigia, mas eles ainda não deram por mim, nem vão dar. Coronel consegue ouvir-me?

Dan(Coronel) – Alto e em bom som, qual é a situação Snake?

Snake – Parece que vai ser difícil passar pela muralha, pelos portões principais também é demasiado arriscado. Mas também é algo de que eles nunca estariam á espera.

Dan – E pelo norte, a única parte que não está muralhada?

Snake – Dragon teeth (minas).

Dan – Estou a ver. E as ventilações para os andares inferiores?

Snake – Não me irei expor dessa maneira, embora seja o que mais provavelmente irei fazer. Verei o que poderei fazer, over.

Nesse momento passa um pequeno camião com cargas. Um dos vigias manda parar o carro, desce da torre, inspeccionando de seguida a carga, sem no entanto a verificar manualmente, apenas visualmente

Snake – É isso. - Pensava – Tudo o que tenho de fazer é arranjar uma caixa.

Passa mais um camião, o vigia manda novamente o camião parar. Desce da torre novamente, mas Snake esgueirou-se para a carga do camião, escondeu-se dentro de uma caixa, esperando que o vigia não revistasse manualmente a carga. Não revistou, e mandou seguir. Da maneira mais estúpida, Snake conseguira infiltrar-se, no meio daquela noite escura e sombria.


End file.
